Pursue the Jungle Train
Jungle Train Chico has provided you with the necessary information and you take control again back in Aldea Los Despiertos. You may end up placed directly next to guards as soon as you start, so don't rush off without taking a look. Premise: Travel out of Aldea Los Despiertos toward Cafetal Aroma Encantado, and follow the nuclear breadcrumbs as the mercenaries attempt to throw you off the trail. * Completion Awards: M60 Design Specs, Rank 1. Sonic Eye Design Specs, R.1 Walkthrough: Start off slowly. Press against the nearest wall and lay out where you can move. Check the Pause map for good routes and try to learn where the four guards in Despiertos are. Be aware that the guards on the main street have great line of sight, especially towards downed allies. Clear the street all at once, or avoid engaging if possible. If you bring a Love Box, one of the back alleys on the east side has a low wall you can jump by placing the box down- you'll even have a free replacement waiting on the other side. Either head south to Camino de Lava: Junction, or hop that wall and cut through to Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Entrance. Cafetal Entrance has two P.O.W.s and five guards total- two of which are sentries placed on catwalks that you cannot reach. Take out the two sentries with tranqs, or creep past underneath them whenever they cross the corners of the walkways and face away from you. Enter the Mill up ahead on the right. There are three guards here, two are upstairs and may hear any missed shots, running footsteps, or other mishaps. Stay quiet until you climb one of the two ladders, and remember to stop climbing if you spot a guard facing you. At the top, divide up the patrols and silence them individually. Once your work is done, there two POWs to find downstairs. Head out the upper floor and continue on to the final area, El Cadalso. There are five, closely placed and potentially troublesome guards here. The easiest solution at low rank is to toss a smoke grenade right in front of you, then toss one directly under the troops. Stay to the left edge of the first smoke cloud and take out the lone sentry on the left. After that, maneuver through the smoke and pick off any coughing guards with close headshots, or take out the stragglers first if some didn't get caught in the fog. *'S Rank Tip:' You can use the Love Box twice for a speed run- once in Aldea los Despiertos, and once in the Cafetal Mill at the top of the closest ladder to the entrance. There's a shipping crate on the left at the top of the ladder that you can hurdle over, just don't rush over crate top and straight into the line of sight. A good tip for faster Box deployment is to press against the wall you want to jump, before you equip it and drop it at your feet. Aim to get under 05:30 for an S Rank Next': Tank Battle: T-72U